


Rest in Peace

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 5 [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in death, the Slayer needs someone to watch her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm
> 
> Theme: Lucky Charms  
> Prompt: Oops! I stepped on a grave.
> 
> Setting: Post- _The Gift_ in BtVS season 5

Her tombstone's in a quiet part of the cemetery. 

Pretty. Shaded by willow trees. 

The Scoobies drop by sometimes to bring her flowers. Once, the Niblet left a poem she'd written tucked under a pebble. 

He knows this because of having to put the sodding things back all nice and tidy, once he's dragged away the latest scabby, scaly, fangy sonovabitch who fancies making itself a name by desecrating the Slayer's grave. 

His killing ground's out of sight of where she lies, behind a handy rock. 

She saw enough violence in life. He'll keep it from her in the hereafter.


End file.
